iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Criston Baratheon
Criston Baratheon 'is the second son of Lord Renly Baratheon and brother to King Lyonel Baratheon. Appearance Criston has the black hair and blue eyes of his ancestors. His hair falls just above his shoulders and can get obnoxiously wavy on a humid day. For now he stands at 5'6", but since he is going through puberty and according to the maesters, he will grow to be about 6'. History Criston Baratheon was born to Renly Baratheon and Cassana of Tarth in the 3rd moon of 355 AC. He grew up alongside his brother, Lyonel Baratheon, in the Baratheon keep ''Storms End. At the young age of only six, his father passed from an illness and left his elder brother as the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands, Lord of Storms End and Lord of Shipbreaker Bay. Due to the untimely death of their father, his brother sought solace in ale and wine as distance grew between the brothers. The next year, on Criston’s seventh name day, his uncle Halys gifted him a hawk that he named Leto and hasn’t parted with since. Hawking, since then, became a integral part of Criston’s life, a part that allowed him to escape the frightening reality of Westeros and spend time with something that would listen to his grievances without interruption. Over the next year, the brothers grew more distant and upon Criston’s eighth nameday, he was sent to squire to a member of House Florent in Foxes Den. There, he learned to be a knight. Over the years he developed skills often used by knights such as horse riding, sword fighting and shield usage. Although the Florents were loyal bannerman to House Baratheon, Criston felt more and more like an outsider the longer he stayed there. A few moons before his thirteenth nameday, he decided to leave Foxes Den and go home to his brother. Upon arriving at Storms End, he found his brother in a suicidal state and practically drowning in wine. Since seeing his elder brother in that state, he made it his goal to help him as much as possible. Criston became a squire to Lyonel and accompanied him to Queens Landing to swear fealty to King Valarr Targaryen. But things would not go as planned. What was supposed to be a simple voyage to swear fealty turned into Lyonel Baratheon becoming King and declaring war on the High Septon. This is where we find Criston now; immediately after the events during quite possibly the shortest war in Westerosi history. Timeline '''355 AC, Third Moon: Criston Baratheon born to Renly Baratheon and Cassana of Tarth. 361 AC: Lord Renly Baratheon passes away, leaving Lyonel Baratheon as Lord Paramount. 362 AC, Third Moon: Criston receives a hawk for his seventh nameday from his uncle, Halys Baratheon. Thus begins his love for hawking. 363 AC, Third Moon: Lyonel sends Criston to Foxes Den to squire to a member of House Florent. 363 AC to 367 AC: Criston learns the ways of knighthood as a squire and develops many useful skills, especially riding. 367 AC, Ninth Moon: Criston decides to leave Foxes Den for Storms End and reunites with his brother. Their relationship rekindles after years of no contact. 367 AC, Eleventh Moon: Lyonel names Criston his squire and the two part for Queens Landing with intent to swear fealty to King Valarr Targaryen. 368 AC, Second Moon: In a series of outrageous and unexpected events, Lyonel is crowned as King and Criston becomes Prince. Family Tree * Steffon Baratheon (Deceased) * »Cassana Estermont (Deceased) ** Robert Baratheon (Deceased) ** »Cersei Lannister (Deceased) *** Joffery Baratheon (Deceased) *** Tommen Baratheon (Deceased) *** Myrcella Baratheon (Deceased) *** »Trystane Martell (Deceased) **** Quentyn Martell (Deceased) **** »Naeris of Braavos ***** Olyvar Martell ***** Nymeria Martell ***** Maron Martell *** Edric 'Storm' Baratheon ** Stannis Baratheon (Deceased) ** »Selyse Florent (Deceased) *** Shireen Baratheon (Deceased) *** »''Edric 'Storm' Baratheon'' **** Renly Baratheon (Deceased) **** »Cassana of Tarth (Deceased) ***** Lyonel Baratheon ***** Criston Baratheon **** Halys Baratheon ***** Axel Baratheon ** Renly Baratheon (Deceased) Category:Stormlander Category:House Baratheon